Untitled
by Pumpkin Hatching
Summary: I know you're tired of hearing "My version of the fifth book," but that's exactly what this is, no excuses. Exploring the multiple possible facets in personality of the characters (namely Snape, Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius, Ron, and Draco), while trying to


Disclaimers: JK Rowling has the rights to the Harry Potter novels and characters. I own Maggie and Noel, as well as everything else you don't recognize, including Snape Manor.   
  
A/N: This is a Post-GoF story; I have no idea for a plot yet, and it's entirely experimental... I'm never good at multi-chaptered fics, but I'm trying. ^_^;; Reviews are always welcome.  
  
I know the fifth book is entitled "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", but since there are too many of those out there as it is, being called "Untitled" comes off as more original, in my opinion, but not by much. ^_^;;;; So hence, this fic is Untitled, until I can think of something better that actually fits with my non-existent plot. *sigh*  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-----------  
Untitled  
-----------  
  
Chapter 1 - Snape Manor  
  
Tall, ornate iron gates stood sentinel in the early summer sun, the black paint gleaming in the brightness. Hardly a cloud was in sight; birds were chirping amongst the branches of the huge willow trees lining the outside of the white marble walls surrounding the massive grounds of Snape Manor.  
  
It was on a day like this that a figure stood looking up at the massive gates, hesitating to push them open. /I'm home,/ he thought with an inward sigh, chuckling ruefully to himself, /why am I standing here like I'm afraid to venture beyond my own gates?/  
  
/Because you are,/ a voice whispered silkily in his head. /Things will not be so easy./  
  
Quelling the whispers, he slowly, apprehensively reached out to touch the handle. His fingers tingled; the left gate swung magically on its hinges. Taking his valise with a little sigh, and with his wand in his free hand, he motioned for his trunk to float ahead of him.   
  
Hearing the quiet clink of the door swinging closed behind him, he set his jaw and started the long walk down the paved driveway and towards home.  
  
***  
  
"I knew you were coming." A quiet voice spoke from the opposite side of the parlour. Sitting on an armchair beside the tall glass window was a slender, dark-haired woman with twinkling violet eyes and a kind smile. She rose gracefully, her height easily matching his. He automatically took an aristocratic hand and kissed the back of it.  
  
"Maggie." He whispered hoarsely, pleasantly surprised at her presence. "I've missed you terribly."  
  
Maggie's smile widened and she stepped forward to hug him tightly. "And I, you, husband." Pulling back a bit to look at him appraisingly, she scolded lightly, "You haven't been taking good care of yourself."  
  
He averted his eyes. "I have some bad news, Maggie."  
  
She frowned thoughtfully. "We can talk about it over dinner. I believe you're tired from the journey." The frown disappeared to be replaced by the kind smile once more as she added, "A nice hot bath and a nicer nap should be in order, I think." Leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips, she whispered softly, "Welcome home, Severus." Straightening, she gave another smile and brushed her fingers to his cheek.  
  
"Father?" Said a voice from behind them.  
  
Severus turned around with a delighted smile spreading across his face to greet his only son. Before he can utter anything, though, a wide-eyed Noel Snape continued with an alarmed exclamation, "/What on earth happened to your hair?!/"  
  
"It's a type of hair potion to prevent my hair from setting on fire. I'm rather… infamous amongst my students, and I'd never put it past them to, ah, 'accidentally' throw inflammable ingredients towards my head. I'm afraid I've forgotten to wash it off before leaving the castle." His father explained sheepishly.  
  
Noel gave him a grin. "Well, you look positively evil, sir, with all due respect. I'm guessing the greasy hair has added to the overall sinister effect?"  
  
Severus' lips twitched into a self-deprecating smile. "I've been called everything from a 'slimy git' to an 'oily bastard' numerous times."  
  
His son strode forward to give him a firm hug. "We know otherwise, Papa. And we understand that there are always motives for your actions, even if they don't."  
  
Maggie, who was silently and fondly watching the exchange between father and son, decided to interrupt gently. "The sooner your father gets his bath, Noel, the sooner he gets the potion off his hair, change into cleaner clothes, and we can see his more familiar appearance. You need your rest after the journey, Severus; you gentlemen will have much time to catch up on the previous year after his rest." Patting Noel's shoulder, she ushered her husband towards the winding marble staircase. "Noel, could you kindly tell Matty in the kitchens that the Master is home and is expecting his favourite dishes for dinner?"  
  
Noel nodded politely, shot his father another grin, then excused himself to his duty.  
  
"He's grown taller." Severus remarked quietly as he tiredly made his way up the stairs.  
  
----  
TBC  
----  
  
I'm sorry to those people who prefer Snape to be childless and single. ^^;; I just wanted to experiment a little bit on his out-of-character domestic side, if he ever had any. It doesn't exactly focus on Snape and his family; granted, Snape will be one of the main characters, but I'll be moving on to Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Hogwarts as well.   
  
Next chapter depends on how much encouragement I get. =) Thanks for reading.  



End file.
